Flightless Bird
by Daisymay92
Summary: Realizing that she is in love with Tancred Torsson, Emma tries her hardest to tell him her feelings, will he ever know just how much she loves him? EmmaXTanc, Drama, Romance, Action Please Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Charlie Bone industry (Although it would be nice if I did :))

The morning light filtered through the thin curtains of Emma Tolly, she lay fast asleep under a sea of blankets, her head barely visible under them. Her eyes flickered as the light shone on her pale face. Burying her face into her soft pillow she let out a soft groan. The beeping of her alarm clock pulled her from her sleep, her arm escaped the blankets and moved around blindly as she tried to find the button to stop her alarm clock. After a few seconds of frantic seconds she found the button and pressed down softly, the annoying beeping died instantly. Turning her head to the side she opened her eyes slowly revealing deep green eyes. Sighing softly she reluctantly pulled her duvet back and swung her legs out of her bed searching for her slippers she placed them onto her feet. She stretched as a huge yawn erupted from her, walking over to her bedroom door she passed the mirror which hung on her hall, she groaned, her hair was a complete mess she just hope she had enough time to try and sort it out before school. She pushed the door open and entered the small corridor which lead to the stairs.

Making her way dawn a small, carpeted flight of stairs she reached the living room peering her head around the corner the smell of sizzling bacon and frying eggs hit her. Following her nose into the small kitchen she smiled to herself.

"Morning Aunt Julia" She said happily as she went of to the fridge to grab a bottle or orange juice.

"Morning Emma, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did" she replied quickly knowing full well that she had gone on a late night excursion last night as a Sparrow.

"Here's your breakfast" Julia smiled as she placed a full plate of bacon and eggs in front of Emma. The small bell in the front of the house signalled that someone had just entered the shop. "Back in a minute" she said as she left Emma to eat a breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast Emma washed the pots and pans quickly before going back upstairs to get a shower and change into her school clothes.

It was fifteen minutes past eight before Emma reappeared from upstairs, her hair was in a better state than it was thanks to Olivia's much loved birthday present; hair straighteners. Since Emma had turned fifteen last year she had become concious of how she looked. Her blonde hair was tied into a pigtail with her side fringe laying slightly over her left eye. Even though Olivia had been trying to get Emma to wear make-up she still refused. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Emma placed her heavy suitcase down in front of her before going into the shop to find her auntie.

Standing behind the counter was Julia, she was busy writing down some notes in a ledger which she kept under the counter.

"Auntie, have you seen my cape?" she asked as she looked over at the coat rack that stood in front of the shop door. No sign of a green cape.

"It's on the ironing pile" she replied as she turned to face her niece.

"Okay, thanks" Emma called as she moved through the small house and back into the kitchen. There sat on top of all the other folded clothes was a neatly folded emerald green cloak that signified a student of the art department at Bloors Academy. Grabbing the silky material she unfolded it and swung it around her shoulders, placing her arms into the holes provided she straightened out her cloak. Turning back into the hallway she grabbed her suitcase and navigated her self around the mountainous piles of books. She grabbed her satchel from an armchair and carried on through into the shop.

"Have a good week" Julia smiled as she enveloped Emma into a hug, "Be good and try not to get into too much trouble".

"I'll try Auntie, but I can't promise anything" Emma said smiling a mischievous smile. She picked up her suitcase. "See you on Friday" she called as she opened the shop door the bell ringing above her.

Walking out into the Summer sun she smiled, as she cheerily made her way down to the end of Cathedral Street to where the bus would meet her. Stopping at the bus stop she had hardly waited there for five minutes before the bus pulled up and she grabbed her suitcase. She made her way up to the stairs and said good morning to the bus driver before slowly making her way down the bus.

"Hey Emma"

Looking up she quickly found the boy who had called her name, his electric blonde hair was even unrulier than usual and a goofy grin rested on his handsome face. Smiling back at him she made her way down to the back of the bus where he had saved her a seat.

"Morning Tanc"

"Morning Em, have a good weekend?" he asked casually as he moved his suitcase up slightly giving Emma more room.

"Not bad, yours?"

"Boring as usual, nothing fun happens any more" he replied.

Laughing gently Emma turned to face him, during the years that she had known him she had fallen head over heels in love with him. Now the problem was telling him as well as his girlfriend Tracy, sighing to herself she looked back at him getting lost in his bright blue eyes.

"Earth to Emma" Tancred laughed as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What" she asked coming out of her revere with a jolt.

"Are you going to the Pet's Café on Saturday?"

"Yeah, probably"

"Great. Looks like next weekend won't be boring, or at least I hope"

The bus came to a slow stop outside a ancient Gothic style mansion, a stone fountain sat in the middle of the courtyard the swans sat on the top of fountain looked intimidating in the morning light.

Grabbing her suitcase she followed the crowd of people off of the bus, Tancred stood next to her as he looked at all the children making her way into the main hallway. Looking up at Tancred she sighed softly.

"See you later Em" he called as he jogged over to Tracy. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall Emma turned her back on the happy couple and silently made her way into the school, dreading the rest of the week.

Please Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Charlie Bone industry (Although it would be nice if I did :))

Making her way into the hallway of Bloors Academy, Emma kept her eyes to the floor as she navigated past other students who travelled through the hall. Sighing to herself she scolded herself for thinking that Tancred would ever think of her as more than a friend and that she should just give up on him. However her heart told her different. It told her to keep going, be patient. Rubbing her head she made her way silently into the Art Cloakroom where she dropped off her suitcase and satchel.

"Hey Emma"

Hearing someone call her name, she turned around and smiled. Her best friend Olivia Vertigo was stood in the entrance of the art classroom, her hair a bright pink colour held in a tight bun on top of her head.

"Morning Liv" she replied unenthusiastically as she slid down onto the bench beneath her sighing loudly.

"What's up. Wait, let me guess, Tancred. Right?" she asked sympathetically as she entered the cloak room and sat down next to Emma placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"You really like him don't you?"

"More than I thought" she replied sadly. "But it doesn't matter. He's got Tracy he only sees me as a friend. I should just stay out of his way and let him be happy".

"That really doesn't sound like you Em, come on. You've stood up against Manfred for crying out loud and your too scared to tell Tanc how you feel".

"Too completely different circumstances" Emma replied simply as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"What!" Emma practically shouted as she stopped herself from falling off the bench that she was sat on. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?".

"Sorry" Olivia smiled. "Just a suggestion".

The morning bell rung loudly through the vast halls and corridors that made up Bloors Academy, leaving an annoying ringing in the ears.

"I better get going. Good luck Em" Olivia winked as she left Emma and went to get ready for her assembly in the Drama Hall.

Slowly picking herself up from the bench, Emma ran her hand through her hair. Why did everything have to be so complicated.

"Hi Emma" the smooth voice of Lysander came as he and Tancred entered the cloak room. They both dropped off their bags on their coat pegs before walking over to where Emma was.

"Hey" she replied weakly as she tried her hardest not to look at Tancred.

"We better go get some seats before we get trampled by first years" Tancred grinned his spiky yellow hair sticking up even more as he tried his best to pat it down. Nodding her agreement Emma followed the two older balls into the Art Hall, making sure she sat next to Lysander.

A few minutes later the Hall was full of children bustling about as they chatted happily with friends telling all who would listen about their amazing weekend. This seemed to depress Emma even more as she mentally calculated how many days it was till her sixteenth birthday. She inwardly cringed 30 days. Emma had never been a big fan of birthdays the whole party seen was not her idea of fun and no doubt there would be a big fuss about her becoming sixteen.

Mr Boldova (or as Emma, Lysander and Tancred knew him as Samuel Sparks) entered through the staff room door on the right hand side of the stage and took centre stage as he began talking to the children about his exceptions that he held for all of the children. Mr Boldova was a good teacher and definitely surprised when he was offered a promotion to head of the art department. Smiling at the children in front of him he carried on the assembly.

The bell rung again signalling the start of period one as the children filed out of the Art Hall in an orderly fashion.

Picking up her book bag from her locker, Emma checked which lessons she had, she cringed at least she only had two lessons with Tancred. _Better than all five_. She thought bitterly as she grabbed her art book and slipped it in her bag. Turning around she bumped straight into Tancred.

"Emma, you really need to learn to look where you going" he teased as he grabbed his own bag from the peg next to Emma's.

"I know." she said shortly "you've told me before" making her way past the six foot tall boy she was dragged along by the crowd who all tried to exit the hall at once. Finally escaping the onslaught of the other students she broke away from them and took the back stairs up to her art room.

Frantic footsteps behind her told her someone was following. She didn't need to look to know who.

"I'm telling you, there seems to be more kids here every week" his velvet like voice spoke as he easily caught up with Emma, his long strides easily catching her up.

"I know"

"What's with the low syllable answers?" Tancred asked slightly annoyed that she was acting the way his was.

"Nothing"

"wow, two syllables that time" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Tanc. I'm not in the mood" Pushing past him roughly she quickened her pace and made it to her art room, she pushed the door open and went over to her desk, which was the furthest one away from Tancred's. She pulled out her pencil case and art book. Flipping through the pages and the countless drawings of different types of birds that she had drawn in it. She found a clean page and began drawing at first she wasn't sure what she was drawing but soon the outline became clear a majestic, eagle was at full wingspan.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a bad mood" came Tancred excuse as he looked down at her.

"I shouldn't have snapped" she replied solemnly as she tried her best to concentrate on her drawing.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked concern floating deep in his voice.

"I'm fine. Thanks" she lifted her eyes off her page to look into his, a weak smile upon her pale face. _Will I ever be able to tell him?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Charlie Bone industry (Although it would be nice if I did :))

The day passed quickly as Emma went from lesson to lesson, her mind always on one person. Running a hand through her hair she picked at her food her appetite loss. She spun the spaghetti aimlessly around her fork. Take a mouthful of the food she placed her fork back onto the empty plate and passed it down along the table. Grabbing her satchel from under the table she stood up and made her way over to the exit of the canteen. Her satchel swung lazily over one shoulder. Pushing the door open she was relieved to find that the corridor was empty. Walking slowly to the King's Room she let her mind wander to her upcoming birthday and the 'Surprise' party that her Aunt was no doubt planning.

Reaching the King's Room much quicker than she anticipated she sat against a wall and pulled a book out of her satchel. Opening the battered old book she began to read her eyes scanning the delicate pages. She hadn't noticed that someone had sat down next to her as she was completly enthralled with her well-read book.

"Reading again Em"

Jumping at the voice Emma's head turned unimaginably fast, her heart beat erratic. "Tancred Torsson! Please learn to make noise like a real person instead of constantly scaring the crap out of me!" she pleaded as she lent her head against the wall behind her.

"Sorry, It's an annoying habit of mine" he replied giving a dazzling crooked smile which made the Emma's anger dissipate instantly.

"I should be used to it by now" she replied as she carefully placed her battered bookmark into her book before closing the book with a soft thud. She placed it back into her satchel and turned to face Tancred. "So, what are you doing up here so early anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he retorted.

"I asked first" her childish reply mad the corner of Tancred's lips turn up into a slight smile.

"Well, if you must now. Tracy was really getting on my nerves so I came up here for a bit of piece and quite"

"Really?" she couldn't hid the shock in her voice let alone cover up the hope that was trying to break through.

"Well, that and I saw you come up here, just wondered if you wanted some company".

"Thanks Tanc" smiling to herself she couldn't help but notice how close he was to her as she tried to calm her excited heart.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday?" he asked in a genuinely interested voice.

"Nothing, I think"

"Seriously Em, your only sixteen once, unless you live to be a hundred and sixteen and I suppose that kinda counts. But still, you should have a party or something and yuou do realize I'm inviting myself".

"Kinda guessed" she laughed.

Loud footsteps echoed up the hallway, looking around the corner both Emma and Tancred cringed, walking up to the door of the Kings Room was none other than Manfred Bloor. His long black hair was tied into a tight ponytail as a frown covered his face.

"He does not look happy" Tancred whispered as he and Emma both stood up brushing the small particles of dust when had attached themselves to their clothes.

"Torsson. Tolly. What are you two doing here so early" his sneered as he eyed the pair suspiciously. His narrow eyes flicking between the pair daring them to say something wrong just to give him an opportunity to give them detention.

"We have loads of homework so we thought if we came up here early we could get most if not all of it done" Emma replied quickly, knowing that Tancred's temper would not help noticing that his hair was even more static like than normal.

"That's what they all say" Manfred's snide voice jeered as he roughly pushed past Emma to get to the door.

Tancred was just about to say something when Emma grabbed his hand, she didn't what had made her do it but she didn't want him getting into trouble because Manfred hated him. Holding onto his hand she squeezed it gently before pulling him inside.

Once inside she instantly let go of his hand and went over to her normal seat. A stunned Tancred going to his own seat.

Soon the other students made themselves present and sat down, bringing out their own various pieces of homework which had to be done.

Not once during the whole hour which Emma was cooped up in the Kings room did she look up from her homework, she was scared to see Tancred's reaction after she had grabbed his hand. The scene replayed back in her head and she still hadn't figured out why she had done it in the first place. Finally she put it down to sheer instinct and left it at that. She just hoped that Tancred wouldn't say anything about it, considering his girlfriend wouldn't be happy about it If she found out.

"Okay, everyone get back up to your dorm for lights out!" Manfred bellowed as he was the first out of the room followed closely by Dagbert Endless and Joshua Tilpin.

Putting her satchel onto her shoulder she made her way out of the Kings Room turning right at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Em"

Turning around she smiled weakly at Olivia. "Hey"

"How's it going with you know how"

"Nowhere" she replied simply as she turned to go up the art stairs which lead to her "I'll see you in the morning Liv" She carried on walking up to the top of the stairs and entered the Girls dormitory at the top of the stairs. Pushing the door open she dropped her bag on her bed, grabbing her pyjamas and toiletries and made her way into the bathroom.

Staring up at the canopy of her bed Emma sighed loudly, turning on her side she looked at the photo of her and Tancred from last year. They looked so happy. Closing her eyes slowly she was slowly taken by exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Charlie Bone industry (Although it would be nice if I did :))]

[Sorry for the wait guys :( School got very hectic :P Anyway xD Hope you enjoy the next chapter and hopefully there should be a new chapter every week, if not every two weeks ^^ Thanks for reading ^^]

The next few days past painfully; every time she saw his face she fell for him more; by Friday afternoon she was almost a nervous wreck. She dreaded the bus back home, having to sit next to him; it made her want to cry. She had already shed so many tears over him and honestly didn't think she could cry anymore, but every time she thought that something always happened which made her cry again.

Letting out a soft sigh Emma wandered down the main stairs, to the great hall. The bell had just wrung and everyone was racing to catch their bus back home; just to have two days of peace and quiet.

Emma was caught in the bustling crowd of the other students and slowly she shuffled her way over to her bus.

"Em"

Turning her head lightly she watched as Tancred made his was slowly through the crowd; he towered over most of the other kids. A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he easily caught up with her. "I hope you were going to save me a seat" he chuckled.

Emma smiled lightly. "Yeah, course I was" Saving him a seat had been the farthest idea from her mind as the pair lined up and slowly followed the students in front of them onto the bus.

Emma reached their usual seats and sat closets to the window; Tancred sitting down quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice concerned.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine" she replied emotionlessly.

"Come on Em" Tanc began. "We're best friends aren't we?" he asked as he gently took her hand. "I know something's up, I hate seeing you like this" a crooked grin crept across his face.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand covering her own. "Honestly Tanc" she replied; her voice barely a whisper. "I'm alright" she smiled lightly. "It's just been one of them weeks".

The bus was slowly pulling into the next stop; Tancred's stop. It slowed to a halt at the bottom of the Height's main road.

Tanc smiled lightly. "Well. Looks like it's my stop" his smile faltered. "You know where I am if you need me". Slowly he pulled his hand back and grabbed onto his suitcase. Standing up he slowly began to make his way down to the end of the bus.

"Tanc wait!" Emma called after him.

Turning his head he smiled back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Pet's Cafe"

"You can count on it Em" he winked lightly and carried his way off the bus and continued on his way home a goofy smile on his face.

Letting out a soft sigh Emma leaned back into her seat. It felt as if a weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Finally she was able to relax; there was no way she was going to give up on Tancred. He meant too much to her. No matter how long it took for him to realize she would wait for him; no matter what.

The bus slowly pulled up at the end of Cathedral street and Emma got of the bus a spring in her step; her heart feeling lighter at last. Stepping down the cobbled streets near the cathedral, the bells rang out for four o'clock. Her eyes trailed up to the gothic like structure; flashbacks of what had taken place there so many years ago. Shaken her head softly, she slowly made her way to her home; Ingledew's Book Shop.

"Oi! Tolly!" A vaguely familiar voice called. Turning on her heel, she was shocked to see the person who was stood a mere few feet away from her.

"Tracy?" Emma asked as she placed her suitcase onto the floor besides her. "What's up? Is Tanc alright?" She asked worriedly.

And evil smirk crossed Tracy's face. "That is frankly none of your business Tolly. I'm here to warn you, even if you are one of those freaks I'm not scared of you".

Confusion flooded Emma, "Warn me about what?" She asked getting increasingly confused. "What are you on about?"

"Stay away from Tancred. He's MY Boyfriend; not yours. So back off and leave him alone, understand freak" she spat, trying to seem intimidating.

Emma felt the anger pulse through her veins. "For your information, Tancred happens to be my best friend; and frankly you have absolutely no right in telling me who I can and cannot see".

"Oh come on! Don't act so stupid. Everyone can see that you're in love with him". Tracy replied bluntly. "But guess what. He doesn't love you, I'm the one he's dating, I'm the one he's in love with" She taunted.

Emma laughed. "You are pathetic; you honestly are. Your absolutely petty if you can think your silly little ideas and warnings will stop me from seeing him and I won't deny the fact that I think a great deal about Tancred; but he's my best friend, and I'd never do anything to hurt him and that includes coming between you two. If he's generally happy with you why should I interfere?" she replied logically. "Now, if you don't mind. I have better things to do then stand here and listen to this crap". Turning swiftly on her heel she picked up her suitcase and carried on her way home ignoring the protests from the angered Tracy.

Reaching the small bookshop that she called home, Emma pushed open the door; the small bell tinkling above her. "Aunt Julia! I'm home!" she called as she wiped her feet on the small mat and put down her suitcase.

Emerging from the small living room, Julia Ingledew; soon to be Mrs Julia Yewbeam smiled at her niece. "Oh Emma! How was school? Did you have a good week?"

"It was eventful" Emma replied a knowing smile on her face.

[Please Review 3]


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer! I don't own anything related to Charlie Bone ;) Wow xD Two chapters in a day! I'm on a roll :P]

Sunshine poured through the thin curtains of Emma's bedroom. The cathedral clock chimed merrily as Emma sat at her desk, staring dreamily out of her window, a half finished sketch of a bluebird laying upon her desk; her hand tapping her pencil on her desk.

For the last few hours Emma had been debating what to do about Tancred. Yes she loved him; but he was with Tracy and as she had said last night she would never willingly split them up. That was unforgivable. Yet; she wondered how long she could keep up her facade of simply been friends with the boy that she had always and would hoped always be in love with.

Running a hand through her blond hair she let out a frustrated sigh; why did this have to be so complicated. She had less than an hour to try and sort this out; she was off to meet the others at the Pet's Cafe at ten and she wanted to make sure she knew what she wanted.

Her mobile phone vibrated on the table and she hurried to check it. '1 New Message'. Clicking on the open button she smiled as she saw the message was from Tancred. 'Hey Em, We have to talk, are you stilling coming to the cafe?"

"Need to talk?" Emma whispered to herself as she quickly replied back. 'Yeah, sure. I'll be there".

Her mind wandered to why he would need to talk to her. She made up her mind. She wasn't about to give him up to that 'Tracy' girl. Standing up she moved over to her wardrobe and pulled the doors open. She had absolutely no idea where to start. Letting out a small sigh she crashed onto her bed. When in times of doubt Emma always knew who to call on. Grabbing her phone off of her desk she flipped it open and scrolled do her contacts list until she found 'Liv'. Hitting the call button she waited anxiously for her best friend to pick up.

"Hello". The voice from the other end spoke.

"Hey Liv, It's me. I need your help!" Emma sighed.

"What's up Em? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just really need your help right now. I...I...I've finally realized that I need Tanc to know just how much I care about him. Liv, I have absolutely no clue where to start and I really could do with your help!".

"Finally!" Olivia practically shouted down the phone. "I'll be there within five minutes" and with that she had hung up.

Laying back on her bed Emma wondered if she really was doing the right thing.

One thing about Olivia; if she said she was going to be there in five minutes you could always guarantee she would be there in four.

Hearing a knock on the front door Emma practically jumped of the bed and ran down the stairs. "I've got it Aunt Julia" she called as she yanked the living room door open.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled. "Help has arrived!" in her left hand she held a plastic carrying bag.

"Thank you so much" Emma smiled as she hugged her best friend, "come on" Leading her up to the bedroom; she shut the door behind Olivia.

Olivia moved over to the bed and sat down, placing the bag down next to her. "So Em. Spill. I want to know everything".

Sitting on the bed next to Olivia, Emma began her story of how Tancred had been the previous day, her encounter with Tracy, everything that had been bugging her about her feelings. "I love him Liv. I honestly do and I have no clue what to do!" she exclaimed.

Olivia placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "That's why I'm here" She smirked knowingly "And first things first, we have to make Tancred see what he's missing and that means..." She trailed off.

"Oh No" Emma sighed.

"MAKE-OVER TIME!" she squealed.

"Are you sure it's going to work though?" She asked timidly.

"Of course I am. Now let's see what you have to wear" Olivia moved over to Emma's wardrobe and pulled open the doors. "Hmm" She trailed through the clothes her eyes moving rapidly over them. She stopped and pulled out a dress. "Nah" She spoke to herself placing it back onto the rail. "A bit too much". Moving through the rails again she pulled clothes out and replaced them all back into the wardrobe. "I will find you something decent" she whispered determination shining in her grey eyes. Once again she trailed through the rail. A triumphant yell escaping from her as she pulled out a pair of denim skirt that reached just above the knees and a light pink shirt. "This is perfect!" She practically squealed. "Go on" She said handing the clothes over to Emma. "Go and put them on quick! Then, we'll work on accessories, make-up and hair".

Taking hold of the clothes she nodded her head lightly. A mantra flowing through her head "You're doing this for Tanc, Your doing this for Tanc".

A matter of minutes passed before Emma had changed and was sat at her desk. Olivia brushing her hair as they straighteners warmed up. "Trust me on this Em, Tanc is going to love this" she smiled encouragingly as she picked up the straighteners.

Olivia had soon finished with Emma's "Girly-fication". Walking over to the full length mirror Emma gasped. The girl who was staring back at her, she didn't recognise. It wasn't the shy, quiet, bookworm Emma Tolly. It was the confident, Outgoing, new Emma Tolly. "Wow, Olivia; I can't believe this" she spoke; her voice barely a whisper.

Olivia smiled. "Well" She began "It's about time we got to the Pet's Cafe and you can show that boy just what he's missing out on" she smiled encouragingly at her best friend. "Besides. If he finds out what Tracy said to you last night, he will not be happy. I honestly don't know what she was thinking".

Emma nodded. "I was shocked to say the least. It was just so random."

"I feel sorry for Tancred. I really do! Anyway. Let's go and see Lover Boy shall we" she poked her tongue out at Emma playfully.

[Please Review!]


End file.
